The Divine and the Legend
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: A look at the relation between Leliana as she becomes Divine, and her lover the Hero of Ferelden. Of their trials and of their past, and how the world viewed such a relationship. A sort of sequel to' The Judgement' but readable by newcomers too.
**Hey guys, back again with a sort of sequel to 'The Judgement'**
 **This story CAN BE READ WITHOUT HAVING READ THE JUDGEMENT, but some things will not make sense.  
Even so, it's more about Leliana becoming Divine and her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden**

* * *

 **The Divine and the Legend**

 _Before the events of Trespasser_

 _More than two months after the events of The Judgement(other fic)_

The letter sat on her desk, unsealed and read and reread many times over. The letter informing Leliana that her presence was required at Val Royeaux.

Leliana stood in the rookery of her Skyhold tower, her place of power in the Inquisition as Spy master. Here where she felt most at home, a place of quiet contemplation and decision making, a strange mix of complex serenity and pressure. Her work was never easy, but she truly believed she was the best person for the job, and admitted that some part of her enjoyed being Spy Master to one of the most powerful organizations in Thedas.

However, all of that was going to change.

Leliana would be elected as the next Divine. That news did not surprise her, very little did with her vast network of spies and agents scattered across Thedas, and even among the Chantry. But still, to think that she would have come this far in life.

From Orlesian Bard, to ally of the Grey Wardens, to agent of the Chantry, to the Divine's Left Hand, to the Spy Master and adviser for the Inquisition, and now to the Divine herself. All aspects of Leliana's life, a seemingly ever changing stream of strange adventures filled with joys and sorrows.

 _Knock_

Leliana turned to see two women entering her rookery, and she smiled at their presence.

Cassandra the former Seeker, and the Inquisitor herself, Lyanna Trevelyan. The two women strode forward into Leliana's rookery, each offering their congratulations. "You've been hiding here for hours now; Josephine was all for throwing a party in the main hall but I knew you wouldn't want it." Lyanna said.

"I wasn't hiding" Leliana countered, smirking at the Inquisitor's little tease.

"More like fortified, come now. We know you've been summoned, it's no secret to be guarded among the others. From Left Hand to the Divine herself" Cassandra said, her tone underlined with a bit of envy, but also acceptance.

"It is strange; Justina was a woman the likes of whom comes once in an age. I can only hope I live up to her dreams for the future" Leliana said.

Leliana and Cassandra, the Left and Right hands of the Divine, they had known Justina like no other, and though their methods were different, they had both strived for Justine and her dream of a more united world. Cassandra had very nearly been elected Divine herself, as too had Vivienne, but here they stood with Leliana emerging the victor.

Yet for Cassandra there was no resentment, their years of working together had brought forth a mutual respect.

"You are too hard on yourself, I believe you will be fine" Lyanna the Inquisitor said.

"Perhaps, everything is changing. We've had no shortage of change as of late, but this feels different." Leliana said, the thought having been on her mind all day.

"Whatever happens, know that I stand you" Cassandra said putting a hand on Leliana's shoulder. "And I, as well as the Inquisition, stand with you" Lyanna said stepping forward and placing a hand on Leliana's shoulder too.

Leliana smiled, this moment wouldn't last, but she would treasure it, a moment to remember the bond formed amongst friends. That night, Leliana sent word by raven of her officially leaving the Inquisition and traveling to Val Royeaux. The three women watched from the tower balcony as the raven flew through the night sky, three friends standing together for whatever change might come in the days to follow.

Still, even admit the joy a single thought lingered in the corner of Leliana's mind.

A memory of a young man aged before his time, of an elf with curiously grey eyes and a scar on his face.

* * *

 _On the outskirts of Denerim_

The lone figured, wrapped in an old red traveling cloak that fluttered with the wind, tread up the hill overlooking the city. Coming across the pair of trees atop the hill, both having taken root and grown tall yet one notably taller than the other, he stopped.

It had been more than two years since his last visit. Two years since the Hero of Ferelden had visited his family.

"Hello mother, hello father" Agron said slowly, his voice low and quiet.

He knelt down before the trees, gazing softly at the two simple plaques that had been engraved into the ground, work done by Agron's own hands. A pair of graves.

 _ **Adaia Tabris, beloved mother, fierce warrior, last of her clan.**_

 _ **Cyrion Tabris, beloved father, wise man whom lived life his own way.**_

Agron's parents had not been very traditional, his father had been something of a local businessman and unofficial Alienage Elder, whilst his mother had been the last survivor of a Dalish clan.

His parents had met on the road, and somehow they had become friends and then something more. Adaia and Cyrion, they were from two different worlds, and yet they had made each other happy. His mother the warrior, and his father the wise man.

His mother had died first, had died when Agron himself was just a boy. And his father? His father had lived to see his son become a legend before he too had passed away.

Agron Tabris, murderer, criminal, Grey Warden, the Hero of Ferelden, former Warden Commander of Amaranthine, slayer of the Archedemon, and savior of the fifth Blight… the son of a City Elf and a Dalish Elf.

"I know I haven't been around lately. I get called away on business and I lose track of time" Agron said slowly. His voice rough and harder, his parents who would been surprised at how his voice had changed over the years, the voice of an grizzled man aged before his time.

He ran a hand through his short cropped hair as the wind blew across his face.

"Knowing you dad, you'd say I just need to make time" Agron said, even as he spoke imagining his old man lecturing him on the importance of family. _And knowing mom, she'd have scowled at me for not visiting in two years_ he thought allowing himself a small smile, something rare for Agron.

"I just wish we'd had more time together, things were different after you died mom, and after dad… after was he gone, I felt so alone. Like there was a hole in me that would never be filled, that something was gone and it would never come back. That I was on my own" Agron said his head held low.

Life had not been easy for Agron, he'd grown up poor in the Alienage, and he had been only nineteen years old when he was made a Grey Warden. Nineteen, when his would-be-wedding was ruined by the cruelty of men whom believed themselves better than any and all elves. Nineteen when Agron had murdered those men and was very nearly hanged for it. Nineteen when his world was changed forever, when he was saved and made a Warden, trading death for a life of service to a higher cause.

His life had not only been filled with bad times, but good times too. Joy, sorrow, these are parts of life that everyone, from the richest King to the poorest elf, must walk.

By the time he was twenty, he had saved the world. Nearly ten later, and he'd become a commander, led men and women to their death and to victory, had made friends and allies, had seen them go onto bigger things or else die. Had restored the Warden's reputation in Ferelden, had helped the Alienage via his friendship and shared comradery with King Alistair.

He'd done all these things mostly on his own, a stoic figure whom had became legend, a myth that was particular popular among the other city elves.

His life a story told to a new generation of city elves. A story of a man who never broke, a man who knew no fear, a man who always knew what to do. A man as hard as the cruelest winter, as skilled as the greatest Chevalier, and as a man who came from nothing.

But contrary to popular belief among the Wardens, the city elves, the commoners, the nobility, and even others whom knew him, Agron did in fact have emotion. He had doubts and nerves as any man had, and though his parents were gone he visited them.

A place to lay down his burdens.

 _Doesn't matter how old we get; you never stop wanting someone to tell you that 'everything is going to be alright'. To reassure you, someone who will always know what to do. Someone to believe in you… even when you do not_ Agron thought.

"I've always been a loner, you know that. But Leliana… she saw something in me. She made feel alive, made me smile after you were gone dad. I love her… but I" Agron began before looking away from the pair of graves before him.

Agron sighed, remembering his father's lessons even after all these years.

"You always tried to teach me right and wrong, dad. But my world isn't that simple anymore. I did something, something big and it might have ruined things with Leliana. I did what I did for an old friend, and I can't say if that makes me a good man or not. She knows I love her; knows why I did what I did… but what if that's not enough."

He rose to his feet exhaling slowly.

In that moment, he'd have given anything to hear his father's voice, to feel his mother's touch, for someone to tell him what to do. But no, part of growing up is realizing that everything is on you, that some paths you must walk alone.

And he was not a young man anymore, he was almost thirty years old and he'd seen enough for several lifetimes.

"She's going to become Divine, the chantry will put on a show of it, but they'll choose her. Leliana is the best person for the job. I don't know what happens now, but I will go to her" Agron said turning to leave.

The wind fluttered as he headed for the road again. He'd better hurry, Alistair had told him that the coronation was happening fast.

"Goodbye… mother, father. Miss you" Agron whispered leaving the graves behind him.

* * *

 _Val Royeaux_

"The votes have been cast, and the decision is unanimous. Let us say our farewells to Leliana of the past, for tomorrow she rises as Divine Victoria!"

The applause was deafening, the Mothers and Sisters of the Chantry rising from their seats in acknowledgment as the robes were brought fourth and Leliana was officially coronated as Divine Victoria before the eyes of the Chantry and all of Val Royeaux.

Leliana had no doubt that many were not happy about the decision but played along for appearances, even among the Chantry 'the game' is still played, and she knew for a fact that this day would make her enemies and allies alike.

The coronation itself, while vastly important, is a rather dull affair and Leliana was glad when it was over and the parade would start, a parade to celebrate the new high holiness and for the common folk to see her.

Walking through the streets of Val Royeaux with an honor guard would not normally be Leliana's idea of fun, but she saw the look of joy on the face of commoners and nobles alike as the parade traveled throughout the city. The look on the faces of young boy and girls as she passed in her robes of the Divine, of the joy they carried at seeing the Divine herself with their own two eyes.

She waved at the people as she and her honor guard passed, she spotted Cassandra and Lyanna the Inquisitor herself among the crowds and they waved back pride filling their eyes.

Vivienne was absent, most likely bitter at losing her chance for power, yet still sending a personal letter of congratulations, ever the ambitious politician.

After the parade, there was an in-door celebration for the visiting nobles, even Empress Selene herself had attended.

Leliana knew that she must be keep up appearances, even after the long coronation, and the parade, she must look the part, must give each of the guest her attention, she showed her favor to her allies in the Chantry and elsewhere, whilst keeping a polite neutrality to others.

"Josephine would have loved this, this is what she was made for" Lyanna the Inquisitor was saying after a small respite from acknowledgments and greetings.

The Inquisition's political adviser had been needed for a diplomatic mission, a sort of mediator for Ferelden and Orlais during one of their many talks, and had sent her congratulations to Leliana by an overly decorated letter.

Leliana laughed, teasing "she would have had much to gossip about, all part of her charm. Already I can imagine here trying to forge alliances for me."

"It worked for the Inquisition, for what it's worth I think you're doing fine" Lyanna said softly.

The two women had managed to have some private time as the gathered nobility and so called 'important people' milled about the ballroom drinking and dancing now that the Divine herself had greeted them.

"From you Inquisitor, that means a good deal. And for Lyanna Trevelyan, my friend, it means even more" Leliana said.

"Hey now, you're going to make me blush. I'm in a relationship remember?" Lyanna said nudging Leliana on the shoulder playfully.

 _So am I… or was… is… things are different between my love and I these days_ Leliana thought with a sad smile.

Nonetheless Leliana took a drink of champagne, yes the Divine could drink if she chose to, saying "Blackwall has nothing to fear from me."

Lyanna opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Leliana heard footsteps behind them and saw her friend's gaze move to the man approaching them.

"Well now, miss Lay Sister from Lothering, look how far you've come" the famed King of Ferelden said in greeting, his voice warm and friendly. No wonder the common folk loved him as they did.

"Alistair" Leliana said warmly as she reached over embracing him, a sisterly affection.

"Sir King" Lyanna said in polite greeting, while she had assisted Ferelden in matters before, she had only meet Alistair himself a handful of time.

"Oh stop that, enough of all these fancy titles. We're all friends here, and I'm sure Leliana's as tired of all this show as I am" Alistair said grinning as he offered the Inquisitor herself a hand.

Lyanna took Alistair's hand shaking her head in amusement, the man was never what one assumed a King of a nation would be.

"I'm sure you two have some catching up to do, I'll see you later Victoria, I should go see where Cassandra has got to" Lyanna said politely, performing a mock bow before the new Divine and taking her leave.

"Walk with me" Leliana said gesturing for Alistair to follow.

In the years since becoming King, Alistair had lost some of the hardened edges that come from being a warrior, he had put on some weight, but he was still lean and fit, a soldier even now, and yet he had never seemed to have lost his charm and warm sense of humor and honesty.

Leliana noted that Alistair was wearing mismatched socks, a little joke, something personal for him amid all the ceremony. She smirked.

"From Lay Sister, to ally of the Grey Wardens, to Chantry Agent, to Spy Master for the Inquisition, and now Divine. And bards only sing songs about the warriors" Alistair said as he walked the halls of the ballroom beside Leliana.

"Says the man who went from templar, to Warden, to King." Leliana teased.

"Hey I didn't get there alone, honestly I wonder how I put on pants some days. The numbers of times I've tripped, more than I can count, and that's a lot… I can count pretty high" Alistair said.

 _Always the jokes with him, reminds me of our travels with the others_ Leliana thought thinking of these times fondly.

"How are the talks going between Orlais and Ferelden" Leliana asked changing the subject.

"I'm sure you already know they're going fine. Anora is better at diplomacy than me, and the Lady Josephine the Inquisition sent us is always worth her weight in gold. Now enough about politics, I get enough of that from my wife, **how are you** … I know this can't be easy." Alistair said adopting a much more serious tone at the end.

Leliana considered that for a moment, the two of them walking together along the ballroom and being _seen_ , all part of her plan, for the people gathered to see her relationship with the Ferelden King, and by extension Ferelden itself. No doubt, Alistair was aware and in-fact grateful.

"I believe I can be a great force for good in the world, but I find this strange. I am so used to working in the shadows, now as Divine I am open, exposed, but with a great power. Tis nothing I would I have expected" Leliana answered.

"Divine Victoria, the great reformer" Alistair said slowly.

If Leliana was honest with herself, she did rather like that title. She knew that Alistair was aware of her beliefs for equality in the chantry, having known her for years.

"Would that a reformer was not needed, I expect that I will face many trials in the days to come. Change never comes easy" Leliana said.

 _Maker, I am quoting 'him' of all people now_ Leliana thought realizing what she had done and imagining an elf, aged before his time, with curiously grey eyes and a scar on his face.

Alistair gave her a curious look, he seemed to have realized what Leliana had done too. Regardless, he turned to her saying "if there was anyone I thought could do it, it would be you. And Ferelden stands with you, _I_ stand with you."

Leliana nodded her thanks, another ally, and she knew she would need every one of them in the days to come.

Alistair suddenly stopped walking, and Leliana did the same, keeping pace with him.

"Has _he_ come to see you?" Alistair asked.

 _Ah, so he came here with you_ Leliana thought, she could imagine Agron parting ways with his King and old friend upon making it to the coronation. No doubt King Alistair's idea instead of having the legend make the trip on his own. Those two, the King of Ferelden and the Hero of Ferelden, they were as brothers.

"No" Leliana said avoiding Alistair's gaze.

"… Leliana" Alistair said slowly.

 _Alistair, you sweet man. Such with a good heart_ Leliana thought turning her gaze back him, in another life she would have loved to have had a brother like him.

"I'm Divine now, no matter what things will be different. But I have thought of him, of us" Leliana said in a soft resigned tone.

"You two make each other happy, you're not like Anora and me, you loved each other. I could see it even all those years ago. Hell, I think Morrigan was a little jealous of you to be honest. You have his heart and she never did" Alistair said.

 _Morrigan, no doubt she would have never admitted that_ Leliana thought, but she had seen the way the Witch of the Wilds had looked at her man during the final days of the Blight.

"All I'm saying is, the world's changing. Maybe some rules should change with it" the Ferelden King said softly.

"Perhaps" Leliana said. _He does not know the whole story, he doesn't know what I had to cover up_ she thought.

Alistair managed to smile saying "well, I think that covers my duties as a good friend. Just think about it Leliana. Now, I'll see you around miss Divine Victoria. Best see the Empress Celene before the night's over"

"That's going to take time to get used to" Leliana said smiling lightly and saying her farewells to her old friend. Though Alistair did have a good point about Celene, she would definitely make time to speak with the empress.

* * *

 _Hours later_

Leliana, now Divine Victoria, strode through the halls of the Grand Cathedral of Orlais (located deep into the capital of Val Royeaux), her guards as well as agents having secured the building long before she'd ever set foot inside it.

Barely a day into the position of Divine, and Leliana was already beginning to see the divide her election was causing throughout the Chantry. Those that sided with, against, or else independently to her. All this, and Leliana had not even made a single official action yet.

 _It is to be expected, even Justinia knew of and even participated in the scheming behind closed doors, even in the highest reaches of the Chantry, 'the game' is played. It's not right, this is not what the Chantry should be, but this is the world we live in. I will change things_ Leliana had vowed to herself the moment she was proclaimed Divine.

But that would wait, for now she had a personal issue to address.

Privately.

"That will be all, you may leave. All of you" Leliana said turning to her guards behind her.

Her guards stopped in their tracks, confused at their dismissal. "Your High Holiness, we are bound to serve you. To protect you at all cost-" one guard, a woman in full plate armor began only for Leliana to silence her with a raised hand.

"I do not insult you, I but wish to be alone. I have plans to consider and it has been a long day, I trust in the defenses of the Grand Cathedral to allow me my privacy" Leliana said, firm, polite, but showing empathy for those whose duty it was to guard her.

"No harm could reach you here, my lady" the guard in question said dropping to one knee as her fellow guards did the same. Already Leliana was making drastic changes, it was custom for the Divine to have guards posted outside her room and agents nearby.

Once she was alone, Leliana calmly entered her private quarters, finding a large space with a personal study, complete with fireplace and chair, a bed, dresser and mirror, and table awaiting her.

Closing the door behind here, Leliana changed from the robes of the Divine into something more comfortable, a pair of trousers and a tunic, before moving to start the fireplace.

Less than an hour later, _he_ was there.

The door to her room opened with barely a sound, and it closed with even less. Yet she did not rise from her chair near the fireplace. There was the sound of soft footsteps approaching her calmly, yet she still did not rise at the intruder.

A memory flashed through her mind, a memory of the events at Skyhold, of the things Leliana had to cover up.

* * *

 **BIG SPOILERS FOR THE JUDGMENT  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IF NEW TO THIS FIC**

* * *

" _Did you kill Anders?"_

" _... yes"_

The memories flashed by Leliana's mind as she relieved that night in her tower at Skyhold.

"Leliana" he called.

She knew, that he knew, that she'd been aware of his presence the whole time. And so she rose quietly and turned to meet his gaze.

Turned to meet the gaze of the love of her life, the man who may have been younger than her but was at times more mature, the man whom had come to her knowing that whatever they might have had in the past could be over and yet came anyway.

"Agron" she said, her green eyes meeting his grey ones.

"I told you that I would be here. Will you turn me away?" Agron said.

 _Straight to the point, just like him_ she thought. But then again, he had always been like that. Even all those years ago when she'd first set her eyes on this curious elf, this young man, just a boy at the time really, who had become a legend, a boy turned man whom had found his way into her heart.

Leliana considered that for a moment, neither of them speaking with the only sound coming from the fireplace.

"I don't know. I haven't forgotten with you did, you undermined the Inquisition. But I can understand why, I even lied by omission for you" Leliana said finally.

Agron tilted his head but did not interrupt.

"Anders is dead and the world no longer cares. What's done is done, the Inquisitor changed things forever." Agron said simply.

"I know, and I know I should hate you. I had never lied to the Inquisitor until you made me. But a part of me will always care for you. You helped me my find my way when I was lost, helped me choose who I am today" Leliana said.

The way they spoke, they were not children or teenagers yelling at each other in angst, or else fighting, no... they were both adults aged well before their time. They understood each other well, they let each other speak, they _knew_ each other.

Agron held her gaze and walked to her, putting a hand to cheek gently he said "I love you. You know that?"

Leliana smiled and felt a warm blush on her face in-spite of herself. _Always straight to the point_ she thought.

"And I love you. I want you to be a part of my life, but I want you to promise me that you will not act on your like that again. Please talk to me, I am Divine now. I will have to make decisions that even you will not like" she said pinning his hand on her check with her own, her fingers layering themselves with his.

"I promise you that I will not interfere with what you do as Divine. I don't play the game Leliana, you know I don't" Agron said.

"Stay with me tonight" Leliana said suddenly.

She grabbed him by the wrist, light but firm, and held him by said wrist even as he made to move away. He could have escaped if he wanted to, he'd done it before but he choose not to. Agron met her gaze saying "I don't want to give you anymore trouble. People will gossip if I stay tonight."

 _So that was his plan, an answer with a promise of a future with or without me. No, that will not do_ she thought. Leliana actually chuckled at that, he came all the way here and yet he still worried he might ruin her image as Divine.

"Then perhaps we should let them gossip, the world is changing after all. Who is to say that some rules should not change with it" Leliana said.

Agron stared at her with a raised eye brow. "You've been talking to Alistair haven't you?" he said.

Leliana nodded and pulled her lover along as she headed for her bed.

No matter what Leliana did, there would be people who disagreed with her. Many already claimed she was unfit to be Divine given her past, but she would face any and all challenges with her friends and allies, but most of all... with her love. And for now, for this night, she would have time for herself.

She would have him.

* * *

 **This is not the end, at least one more chapter that leads into the timeline to the events of** **Trespasser**  
 **A chapter focusing more on the gossip surrounding the Divine and her lover, her lover the elf who is six years younger than her and a commoner.  
Alistair is a true bro and wing man.**

 **Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


End file.
